


this is not where i thought we would be( but here we are )

by rottenroses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childbirth, Crying, Fluff, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Other, Parenthood, angry sex!!!!, domestic fights yeehaw, dont hit me for this trash, i'll add more tags as it goes on ok, shocker: eddie and venom are best dads evr, symbrock beby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenroses/pseuds/rottenroses
Summary: eddie does not do well when alone. he denies it every time he's reminded, but it's only so long until that loneliness will dry up.(please read beginning notes before chapter for warnings)





	1. speak up

**_Why are we at Anne’s house?_ **

 

“Shut up, V.” He grumbled, pressing the doorbell and hearing a faint chime of ringing bells echo, and then footsteps. “You don’t need to be chiming in on everything I do tonight, okay?! This is  _ my  _ night.” He hissed at his Venom-free shoulder before putting on a cheery smile and snapping his gaze to meet Anne, hair done up in a bun. 

 

“Eddie!” She wrapped him in a soft hug, not as intimate as the ones she’d shared months ago, but still welcome. “Come in, come in.” She shuffled back almost clumsily. The lights were dim, a glass of wine with a name Eddie couldn’t pronounce was sitting on the coffee table, as well as two glasses. 

 

**_She wants you back, Eddie._ **

 

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying not to clench his fists hard enough to tear through them. “Hey, uh, Anne…” She turned back to Eddie, slightly confused as she nodded. Pulling a jar from the counter, he unscrewed it. “V, you told me you can fit into anything right?” 

 

The black, oily head and tendrils of the symbiote formed on his shoulder, his sickly grin barring a pink slimy tongue.

 

**_Of course. Why would I lie, m-_ **

 

“Do you think... you could fit into this jar?” The alien edged closer to it. The glass jar was half a foot tall, something that did not seem like it could fit a creature that was as tall as a truck and ate heads like popcorn. 

 

**_Say no more._ **

 

Eddie felt that sticky feeling he’d felt so painfully when he fought Riot - but now that Venom had consented, the sensation was just strange to him, but he hid the emotion well as the final few tentacles of him curled up into the jar. “Thank you-” Eddie slammed the jar cap on, screwing it shut as he held it close to her face. “And good night.” Opening the foyer closet, his hand stuck the thrashing glass into the top shelf and shutting the door. 

 

**_Is this a ‘practical joke’, Eddie?_ **

 

**_If this is, it isn’t funny._ **

 

**_Eddie, let me out._ **

 

**_Eddie!_ **

 

**\---**

 

Venom didn’t awake from their sleep until he felt the thud. The impact of hitting Eddie’s counter, and feeling the cap come undone. As one tiny tendril popped out, feeling around, Eddie clamped down on the cap. “I swear to god, if you go rumblin’ around in my brain about last night…” 

 

**_Worry not, Eddie. I won’t rifle through your memories._ **

 

He sighed, closing his eyes once more as he lifted up the cap, while Venom’s blobby form slid towards Eddie, quickly soaking into every pore they could. Eddie felt their presence again, and he felt  _ whole  _ again. Eddie didn’t know how to feel about that. Neither did Venom.

 

**_It’s good to be back._ **

 

“Yeah. It is good to be back, V.” 

 

**_We need to stretch. We need to feed. And I smell bad guys._ **

 

“Say no more.” Usually, Eddie hated when Venom was hungry. But today, he didn’t mind. Even as they leapt out the window and into the city, ready to restore some balance to the city. Or, at least, eat some heads. 

 

\---

 

It was a Wednesday afternoon. Eddie was finishing an article, no totally horrible people had tried to kill him today, and Venom was not being a totally horrible alien. His manifestation rested peacefully on Eddie’s shoulder, milky white eyes nearly closed and his smile shut, hiding the sharp teeth. There was no breathing coming from them: not that they needed oxygen. 

 

Out of nowhere, Eddie’s phone vibrated.  _ Anne. _ He had to fight back memories of that night - mostly for Venom’s sake. The symbiote awoke, eyes opening and mouth grinning to reveal the teeth and toungue as it moved to a few inches from the screen, before Eddie picked up the call. 

 

_ “Hey, Eddie.” _

 

“Uh...Hiya, Anne.”

 

_ “Can I come to your place? It’s important.” _

 

**_Eddie, say yes._ **

 

“Yeah. See you in ten?”

 

_ “Okay. Thanks.” _

 

**_I told you, Eddie._ **

 

“V, I…” He massaged his temples as he closed his laptop. “You know what? Let’s see how you like gasoline and matches the next time you wanna make another fuckin’ move like that.” He hissed, to which the Venom cackled deeply, their form dissapearing as Eddie put on a decent - looking outfit. 

 

Eddie didn’t know why she’d just drop by. When they first tried to rebuild something months ago, she’d always call him to see how he was doing. How he felt, what had changed, reprimand him if Venom had eaten too many heads, etc. But she didn’t come to his apartment. That never happened.

 

A few minutes later, Anne was at the front door. She wore a grey sweater, leggings, and sneakers: her face was as delicate as it had always been, but stained with concern and nerves. She nodded, quiet as she took a deep breath and hugged Eddie.

 

Anne was quiet, and most importantly: Dan wasn’t here. Dan always came with her when Eddie was involved. Maybe for safety, emotional or physical - he didn’t know. But there was no Dan next to Anne when she sat down on the couch next to him. 

 

**_Something is wrong with Anne, Eddie._ **

 

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to, because Anne had already started speaking. “Eddie, I…” She was struggling to get the words out. 

 

**_Console her, asshole._ **

 

“Anne, please, don’t worry. You can tell me.” She turned to him, her eyes glassy and fearful. “I can’t keep on doing this, I’m-” Eddie’s head snapped to the opening door, Dan’s head peeking in. Anne, startled, wiped away her tears feverishly, getting up and gesturing Eddie out the door. “Hey...Eddie?” Dan spoke confusedly, watching his girlfriend push Eddie towards the door gently, her lip quivering. “I’m sorry, Eddie.” She whispered, giving him one final shove before closing the door, leaving him outside. 

 

**_Do not submit to her, Eddie! Go back._ **

 

“V, I can’t. Dan’s not supposed to be there, and now Anne doesn’t want me there either.”

 

**_So? She has something important to tell you, you must seek it out!_ **

 

“We’re not having this talk. We...are...going away. She can ask us to come back if she wants to!” 

 

**_Do not act like you don’t want to know, Eddie. It is in your nature to-_ **

 

“V.  _ Shut the fuck up.” _

His voice was low, his fists clenched hard enough to pierce his own palms as he got onto his motorcycle and drove away. Venom didn’t speak, and even if they could hide their thoughts away from him, Eddie knew Venom was deep in thought. They’d probably figured out what happened anyways, so there was no use talking to them about it. So Eddie was quiet all the way home. And when he turned on the tv and started watching some half-baked news channel, Venom didn’t say anything either.

 

**_Eddie._ **

 

“What?”

 

**_You need to rest._ **

 

“Where was this attitude when we were at Anne’s, huh?”

 

**_She was-_ **

 

“You know what, V? I don’t wanna hear it. I’ll go sleep, and then I don’t have to listen to a fucking  _ parasite  _ try and apologise.” 

 

Venom said nothing. Venom thought of nothing. With that, Eddie got up from the couch, shuffling over to the bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep quicker than he’d expected. 

 

When Venom knew he was asleep, they formed from under his shirt, teeth gently gripping a blanket from the floor and draping it over him. Adjusting it, they snaked under the blanket to pull off Eddie’s sneakers, setting them down at the foot of his bed, before returning to under his shirt, gone from no one’s sight. 

 

\---

 

Months passed, and Eddie heard nothing from Anne.  _ Nothing.  _ Now, he knew their relationship was rocky, and that she wasn’t exactly keen on calling him 24/7, but at some point it was more than bad timing. 

 

He’d texted, he’d called, he’d messaged, he’d been tempted to break in, but the closest he’d gotten to was knocking on her door. Dan had appeared at the door, his cautionary eye looking Eddie up and down, before closing(and, for some reason, locking) the door. Venom barely got to suggest busting down the door before Eddie threw the stash of chocolate out the window when they got home. Not a good choice.

 

They kept up their “Venom” duties, like eating heads and catching bad guys. Eddie had more aggression than usual, which usually ended up being expelled by eating more than just the head. Or making a mess of the corpse. Or something else brash and totally unlike Eddie.

 

It was a murky Thursday evening, and Eddie had (finally) managed to snag enough money to pay off the rest of his debt(at least, the debt that had plagued him since “leaving Anne” all those months before V). He’d been only a few blocks away, when he’d heard the clatter of metal, and felt the cold mass of Venom crawl up his back and slither readily under his jacket.

 

**_I smell dinner._ **

 

Eddie’s eyes were tired from eye-rolling so much, like he did then. “Let’s go-” He suppressed a ...noise(?) when he saw Venom’s large inky fist form over his, swatting over it with his other hand. “Jesus Christ, V, not  _ now!”  _ He looked around, only a few slightly wary glances from passerby passing as the vein-y black receded. “ _ There are people around, dumb ass. _ ” 

 

**_And you cursing at your arm is not going to attract them?_ **

 

He walked more urgently to the nearest alley, where he felt Venom relax as the same fluid washed over him, Venom’s suit cloaking Eddie as the creature hid in the dark as best they could, searching for the source of the noise. 

 

_ “Please, stop! I’ll let you! Just stop it!” _

 

_ “Not yet, sweetcakes, you don’t get to just chang-” _

 

Eddie did not need a super powered alien symbiote running through his veins to know what was going on. Venom caught how even underneath the layers of...well, them, how his blood boiled. 

 

**_Eddie? What-_ **

 

“Don’t hold back, V.”

 

The man who cowered over the woman had little time to comprehend Venom’s hulking form standing over him, drool dripping onto his back before the large hand gripped him. Venom’s thumb dug into his back, the popping of flesh quiet as his squeaks of unimaginable pain and agony barely made their way out of his mouth. He writhed like a dying fish, the red blood spilling down onto the ground as the loud scuttle and whimpers of the woman echoed off into the alley.

 

**_We do not like your kind, do we?_ **

 

Venom did not wait for Eddie to reply, the sickly grin stretching farther across. 

 

**_But you do taste good._ **

 

In an instant, Venom’s head snapped forward, teeth tearing at the man’s neck quickly and messily, pulling away with a louder rip of skin and organs, blood sputtering forth from the open wound. Venom crushed the abdomen, popping the mangled mess into their mouth like a handful of popcorn. The legs dangled between their teeth, which Venom pulled away and threw against the brick wall, a thick splat of muscle as they flopped onto a pile of trash bags. 

 

Venom felt their form not breaking down, but separating - Eddie was trying to break free. They had most control when he wore the suit, and always complied with them, but tonight they could feel him thrashing and squirming against the black. His movements were panicky and fearful.

 

It took a moment for Venom, but they hoped that he was okay as the creature shrunk away quickly, Eddie’s sweaty form collapsing onto the ground, barely avoiding the pool of blood. Weak cries heaved in and out of his chest, his hands planted firmly on the ground. As far as Venom could tell, there was nothing wrong with his organs. 

 

**_Eddie? What is wrong?_ **

 

No response. Just those same aching, hollow cries. Like a wounded animal, crying out for help. But Eddie wasn’t hurt. Eddie wasn’t dying, Eddie wasn’t  _ dead.  _

 

**_Eddie, speak up._ **

 

He looked up, at the small arch of light through his blurry vison. Eddie wiped up his tears, took a few heavy sniffs, and started walking. He walked like nothing had happened, like he always walked out of the deep dark alleys that were smitten with blood and entrails. But his eyes were red and scored, only stopping a few feet away from the street to make sure the check in his jacket was still there.

 

It was. 

 

And Eddie kept on walking. 

 

\---

 

Another few months passed by, and still - nothing from Anne. Eddie had given up, a shell of the former man he was, even with Venom by his side. Venom tried their best to not prod away at Eddie’s brain; but sometimes, they could get caught up in the edges of his mind, his slowly rotting congestion of memories and thoughts. 

 

Venom dialled down the attacks, strictly going for heads and any organs necessary to keep them well-fed. There was less one-liners and more quick, silent chomps. Partly from their own reprimand, Eddie hadn’t dove head-first into heartless drinking. 

 

**_Eddie._ **

 

“Yes?” Eddie’s voice was weaker and more raspy, his eyes looking at the tv, but his mind somewhere else, maybe nowhere at all. 

 

**_I smell her._ **

 

“Smell who? Your next meal?” He grumbled, his eyelids fluttering shut as he prepared for a nap. 

 

**_Anne._ **

  
  



	2. don't give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gets sad. gets very sad.

Eddie had never sprung out of a chair so quickly, practically begging Venom to mask up as they shot out of the nearest window, swinging rapidly.

 

_ Why the fuck didn’t you tell me sooner, V?! _

 

**_We just picked it up, stupid._ **

 

_ Couldn’t you have done this sooner? Like, about any time in the past 8 months?! _

 

**_Did we stutter, Brock?_ **

 

_ Oh, look who’s all talk now, big alien. Haven’t said shit in days. _

 

**_Do you miss me?_ **

 

_ What? I- No! It’s just great timing, V, that you decide to be a bitch now. _

 

**_Well, what have you been doing since then, hm? Feels like we’ve been living with a fucking vegetable._ **

 

_ Para- _

 

**_Do not try that, or we will drop you like a fly._ **

 

_ You wouldn’t dare. I die, you die. _

 

**_…_ **

 

_ How close are we? Shit, can you go any faster?! _

 

_**Unless you want the entire police department on our tail, no.** _

 

_ Also, what do you mean it?! Does she have a sy- _

 

**_She does not. But something is wrong. Very wrong._ **

 

_ How wrong?  _

 

**_We cannot tell. We have never done this on earth, Eddie._ **

 

_ “This”? _

 

**_Back “home”, when others were in strife, they gave off a signal, like a tracker. We sense such peril in the people who the bad guys want, but not like what Anne gives off. This is something else._ **

 

_ Fuck. Makes me feel better, V. Thanks. _

 

**_Did you think we were bringing you to give her flowers and a kiss on the cheek?_ **

 

_ Just get us there and we won’t have to do this stupid little banter, okay? _

 

**_Your wish is my command, Aladdin._ **

 

Minutes passed, swinging from building to building as Eddie could see the patch of townhouses coming closer. His heart pounded, deep in clear thought. Anne probably wasn’t expecting him; if Venom’s reason for “finding” her was serious danger(far beyond any other danger they’d experienced), she probably wasn’t even thinking of him right now. Maybe she was already dead. 

 

**_Eddie. Do not think like that. You will kill her if you think like that._ **

 

_ What do you mean, kill her-? _

 

Eddie felt himself drop into the middle of a street. The streetlights were out, and all cars were gone. All lights were out. Except for one. 

 

_ Anne’s.  _

 

The only light that was on, however, was the porchlight. The blinds were down, and as far as Eddie could tell, there was no movement. Eddie wondered if this was all a prank, but he hoped they knew better. 

 

**_She is in there, Eddie._ **

 

_ Then let me go so I can go in! _

 

**_Do you not understand “danger”, Eddie?_ **

 

_ Won’t we scare her if we go in as a big black alien, huh? _

 

**_It is better than going in as a fleshy vulnerable meatsack._ **

 

Venom managed to get in without shrinking down, ready to attack anyone on the first floor. Weirdly, no one was there - until they turned to the kitchen. There was Dan - or rather, his body. Blood pooled out of his chest and onto the floor, his skin pale and his eyes glazed over. He was leaned against the kitchen counter, slumped on the ground and as dead as could be. 

 

**_Do not have time for him. We must find Anne._ **

 

Before they could move up, loud footsteps thumped down the stairs, two heavily armoured agents hurrying down to face them, guns poised. “Target located, proceed to neutralise!” Bullets did little to delay their fate, Venom lunging for the one closest to them, mouth cracking open to devour the agent’s head as their gun clattered on the floor. 

 

They licked the blood off their teeth, head turning to watch the second agent hurry up the stairs, facing them and firing haphazardly at the alien, who clawed up the stairs after them.  _ Don’t let the fucker get away, V.  _ Venom’s tongue lashed out at the neck of the man, who gagged before he was dragged down the hall, his head too being chomped off. Venom went forward, checking each room. 

 

_ Bedroom closet. _

 

**_What do you mean?_ **

 

_ Check the bedroom closet, dumbass! _

 

Following his directions, Venom passed the rest of the rooms, the open bedroom door sending a chill down Eddie’s spine. Their head ducked low to enter the bedroom, which was empty at first glance. There was blood on the sheets, not enough to kill someone - but enough to mean trouble. The room itself was messy, like a SWAT team had stomped through it(which wasn’t far from the truth). 

 

Through the blood pounding in his ears, Eddie could her  _ her.  _ The ragged breathing, the choked-out sobs, things that Eddie had never heard from her, but that he knew came from Anne. She was scared. 

 

Pulling back the door to the closet, the heartbreaking yelp that Anne made as she clutched a clothing hanger nearly broke Eddie right there. And then he remembered that the wasn’t seeing him, but a giant killing alien suit. It took much less time for Venom to pull away from Eddie, who quickly came to Anne’s side, as skittish as she was. 

 

Her usually well-kept hair is messy and tied up, Her exposed arms showing a few nicks here and there. Her face was sweaty, tears trailing her cheeks making her eyes red and her lids puffy, hands shaky and still holding the hanger, a blanket covering her bottom half and bunched-up knees. It’s smeared with blood, which is stained on her fingers and palms. 

 

“Hey hey hey, Anne - it’s just me. V is gone, Anne. Just Eddie.” His hands hovered over her, not sure where to go. She doesn’t say much for a few seconds, before breathing out. She’s terrified - but as far as he could tell, she wasn’t dying. “I didn’t know you were - oh, FUCK!”

 

Anne’s eyes shut tight, her grip on the hanger snapping it. Her other hand, balled up, slammed against the wall a few times, her face scrunched up as she held back a cry. Scratch Eddie’s last thought, she was probably close to dying. 

 

**_The blanket._ **

 

Whatever was doing this to her, was under the blanket, that much was 100% sure. She had no serious wounds on her chest, her arms, her neck, her head, unless she was having a really bad headache. “Anne...what’s going on?” 

 

**_You know what happened, Eddie. The blanket needs to come off._ **

 

He reached to take off the blanket, when Anne came back from her pain and swatted his hand away, pulling it down. “Don’t do this, Eddie.” “Do  _ what?  _ Anne, I haven’t seen you in months! What am I doing wrong? No, what did I do wrong?” He spat out, gripping the cloth and pulling it off with little regard for what came next. 

 

Her legs were not, in fact, curled up. It was her stomach, barely covered by her tank top. She wore flannel night pants, but they were stained with blood. She looked up at him, tearing up. “Eddie, it- it happened and then it started bleeding, and It hurts so much, I…” She collapsed onto him, her arms wrapping around him, hands tense on his skin. 

 

Eddie didn’t know what to say. It had to be Dan’s - someone having their boyfriend’s baby wouldn’t keep on sleeping with him. She just wanted to end it, and Eddie should’ve listened, and now the father was dead in their kitchen. But there was little time to think about this, or that, or anything else. 

 

“Anne, I don’t...look. You’re having this baby, so we should probably get it out of you sooner rather than later, okay? There’s not a lot of time before more people show up.” He tried his best to hoist her out of the heap of blankets and boxes onto the bed, where she crumbled into the mattress and tried to steady herself. 

 

**_What about calling 911?_ **

 

Eddie jumped a little when Venom’s inky head appeared on his shoulder, their same malicious grin spread across. “Jesus, V!” Anne sighed, dismissing the alien. “The..the phone lines are out. Eddie’s right, there are probably more people waiting for me to walk out. We have to stay here.” 

 

**_Then we must barricade to keep you and your spawn safe._ **

 

Anne rolled her eyes, grumbling. “Seriously? You  _ had  _ to call it spawn? It’s not some alien ab-” She bit back her words. “Alien creature-thing, it’s ou-my human baby.” Eddie raised an eyebrow slightly, before turning away, Venom’s form taking over as they left to seal up the house.

 

**_We will be back, Anne._ **

 

They feverishly sealed up each door and window, as best a 9-foot tall super-alien could.  With what little time they had away from Anne, Eddie was openly nervous.

 

_ V, you can save her, right?  _

 

**_We have never done this before, Eddie. The spawn, yes, but Anne is in a-_ **

 

_ Do you think you can save her? _

 

**_We have our doubts. Anne’s body not bond-_ **

 

_ You two did it last time! Why not now? _ __   
  


**_Her body has changed, Eddie. It may not want to accept us._ **

 

Before Eddie could say anything else, they heard another slew of curse words coming from the bedroom, pulling the two away from their work as Venom(hesitantly) let Eddie back into the real world. 

 

**_If you’re going to be so nervous, Eddie, why not have us do it?_ **

 

“Because looking at a face of something what would eat you like a corn-on-the-cob does not go over well when you have a baby, Venom.” Anne piped in as she took a big, shaky breath, trying to give a thumbs-up. “Yeah. Listen to him.” Eddie took off his jacket, tossing it onto the floor as he rolled up his sleeves and got onto the bed, kneeling. 

 

A tiny black vein pulled off of Eddie’s skin, wrapping around Anne’s wrist, who tried to pull away in protest. “They’re just trying to check you, Anne. You need to calm down.” Eddie had resumed his calm persona, holding down Anne’s arm by her hand, as she looked up at him, eyes still glassy. “Look, I just want to say that- shit, mother _ fucker bitch!”  _

 

**_It is time. Anne’s vitals are not well, but we can save her if all works out._ **

 

He was a little bit shocked - he thought he’d have a few more minutes, but instead he was going to deliver his ex-fiance’s baby in her house full of dead people. No time other than the present. And despite telling himself that  _ he  _ would have to do this alone, Eddie had little idea on how to deliver a baby besides saying push. He just kind of sits there for a moment, like he’s sitting in front of a math test he didn’t study for, not a woman in full-blown labour.

 

“Ed, please don’t do this now. Any time other than now would be better.  _ Any time.”  _ Venom’s tendrils snuck down his arms, their voice echoing in their mind.

 

**_We can help, Eddie._ **

 

Anne’s face dropped slightly, reading the look on Eddie’s face. “No.” She backed deeper into the bed, using her hands. “That  _ thing  _ is not going to do this.” He sighed, his hands raised in submission as he slowly edged closer to her. “Anne, I don’t know  _ shit  _ about having babies.” “So what makes you two think that...they can do any better?” “They can keep you alive, Anne. Please. Just, trust us on this?” 

 

Gulping, Anne laid back in the pillows, closing her eyes for a brief moment, taking in the silence. Compared to the gunshots and havoc she’d just been through, this was deafening. “...Okay.” 

 

As Venom prepared to mask Eddie’s head, he shook his head, pausing. “I need to be able to see Anne, OK? Anne, you need to keep your eyes on me.” She looked at him, misty-eyed but determined. “Just do it, Eddie. And Venom.” 

 

The bulky arms of Venom hadn’t replaced Eddie’s, but several different tentacles had wrapped around Anne’s legs, stabilising them as a few more waved about gently, posed in an almost surgical angle. Anne was trying her best to not look down, to confirm the black creature that was dangerously close to her(even when they did bond that one time).

 

“Let’s do this…”

 

\---

 

Eddie didn’t keep track of how many minutes(or hours) he spent there, coaxing Anne and trying to keep her calm. He never stopped looking at her, only letting Venom’s “assessments” update the two on her progress. Venom was quite talkative, which Anne did not take lightly, cursing out the alien, who was now too cowardly to form a head to talk back to her. 

 

He expected her to be composed during this, like the woman that he’d loved would’ve been. But she was far from it. Cursing, hitting the bed hard enough to break it, and sometimes crushing Eddie’s hand were common - if it wasn’t for Venom, Eddie wouldn’t have a hand by the end of the day. The two humans were mutually exhausted by the end of the day, Anne’s face red and streaked with tears, Eddie’s eyebags thicker as he tried to keep on motivating her.

 

“Fuck, Eddie. Fuck, I can’t do this!” She flopped onto the bed, lip quivering. He sighed, trying to think of something to say.

 

**_You cannot give up, Anne._ **

 

“Thanks, Venom. Really helpful.” She hissed, rolling her eyes ever so slightly. “Speaking of which, can’t you work your magic alien powers and get this baby out of me?” 

 

**_You humans and your magic. It is merely but technology you cannot-_ **

 

“For fuck’s sake, V, you need to do your job and shut up!” Eddie croaked, glaring at the malformed Venom head that had formed, and quickly faded away. “Anne.  _ Please.  _ You have to keep on going.” His voice was shallow, worn down from stress and exhaustion. Had Venom not tethered the three together, Eddie was sure he would’ve collapsed right onto Anne. 

 

“Do you think I’m not?” She managed to reply between what Eddie hoped was a push. “I’m stuck here in a house covered with entrails,” She bit her lip, shutting her eyes with pain. “After nearly dying from fucking psycho SWAT agents,” Throwing her head back, she held her breath. “With my dead boyfriend downstairs, and a fucking ALIEN as my midwife?” She let a few tears fall down her cheeks, lip quivering. 

 

**_“I’M TRYING AS HARD AS I FUCKING CAN!”_ **

 

Undadultered rage did the trick, as Venom’s tendrils loosened to let Eddie grasp the baby. She was slick with fluid, but soft all the same. Eddie had never handled a newborn, but Venom’s offering of a towel seemed like a good choice. He swaddled her up, just as she began to wail, barely open eyes now shut, tiny mouth open wide.

 

Anne took no time in cradling her child, mouth slightly agape as she looked down at her, eyes glassy with tears. Venom’s tendrils were completely gone, As Eddie moved over to Anne’s side to see the baby. 

 

“Anne, she’s....” Getting a good look at the baby, Eddie realised something. For all the times he’d just seen newborns as useless bundles of flesh, this one was different. Maybe because he’d delivered it, or maybe because it had the nose of a god-damn angel. Despite the grave danger they’d all been in, Eddie was finding it very hard to protect himself against some form of baby fever.

 

“A diamond in the rough.” She smacked him gently, still looking at her child. Her breath was raspy, and she seemed to care little for the blood smeared around the doorway, or the blood that dripped off the bed, coming straight from Anne.

 

“Shit!” Eddie sprung away, returning to the foot of the bed to try and figure out what was going on. Anne hadn’t noticed, still cradling the baby, rocking back and forth gently. “What, I...Everything should be fine!” Venom appeared again, one vein tapping into the blood for a moment. 

 

**_She is in shock, Eddie._ **

 

“Yeah, no shit! How do you make it stop?!” His hands didn’t know where to go, what to tend to, where to block. Looking up, Anne had not pulled away from her daughter, nodding. “Eddie…” She paused, breathing heavily. “Come sit with me.” He wished she hadn’t said that, as he tried his best to break away from the blood and sit next to Anne.

 

“She’s beautiful. More beautiful than I expected.” He nodded, trying to calm himself. She took one of his hands, both of them stained with blood, placing his on the bundle, closest to her face. “And even though I haven’t seen you in months…” She moved his finger to stroke her cheek, feeling the warmth from her face and his blood pump as Anne looked at him. “I trust you.”

 

“T-trust me with what?” He could feel himself tearing up, keeping his composure as best he could. She turned to her child again, as calm as could be in that singular moment. 

 

_ “With Jamie.” _

 

She took one last raspy breath, and with that she stopped. 

 

Stopped moving.

 

Stopped feeling.

 

Stopped thinking.

 

Stopped living.

  
  
  
  
  


“Anne.” Still handling Jamie, he looked Anne up and down, the sickly sound of dripping faint replacing her breaths. “I-I accept? Yes? Anne, please, wake up.” He gently shook her shoulder, knowing it wouldn’t do much. She sat still, head hanging. His hands shook feverishly as they touched her faintly warm cheeks, using all the will he had left to turn the head to face him.  _ “Please, don’t give up.”  _

 

Her eyes were glazed over, mouth hanging slightly open as her expression displayed nothing but a neutral void. It was the most painful, terrifying thing Eddie had ever seen in his life. It was the face of pure death. 

 

Eddie had never sobbed harder. He’d never felt this kind of pain, loss, anger, whatever it was that consumed him like when Venom cloaked his body. He’d never heard himself sob so loudly, and never thought he’d hold a corpse so tight. He felt his stomach lurch more when he remembered that Anne was a corpse, not a living human. 

 

“Venom.”

 

**_Eddie, she is gone._ **

 

“I know! And you could’ve done something about it!”

 

**_We would have-_ **

 

“We would have? Is that all you have to say?! You should have!”

 

**_She would not let me._ **

 

“Bullshit! Since you live in me, don’t you know what Anne means to me? Don’t you fucking care?”

 

**Of-**

 

“I LOVED HER!”

 

**_…_ **

 

There was silence for a few moments. Silence that suffocated everything around him, and made him freeze in his place, bent over Anne’s body, tears dripping from his face. 

 

And then Jamie began crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hzak 
> 
> is...is...is that real?
> 
> shoutout to that person who commented today. i got off my ass and finished this chapter because of YOU
> 
> i hope i got u guys fucked UP for christmas. if i can publish another chapter really quick i'll try and do a christmas chapter? funky funky!
> 
> my tumblr is chicknthigh as always. lets be bffs before everyone logs off tumblr on the 17th


	3. update

hi, i know this fic hasn't been updated in ages but i'm making this update to try and motivate myself to post the next chapter cuz im quirky like that :p

so...yeah. special thanks to all the comments and kudos, i appreciate them so much!

zee


	4. eat up

A life for a life. That’s what had happened right before Eddie Brock. A cosmic exchange of life, and now Eddie and Venom had to grapple with the result. 

 

Jamie Weying had stopped crying, for some reason. But Eddie knew it was not good. Eddie knew that newborns were meant to cry and wail and scream for ages and ages, and yet here she was, silent. Mouth agape like her mothers. And there was no hope left here, in a house tainted with death and pain. 

 

With still shaking hands, Eddie scooped her up, holding her tight and letting Venom envelope the two of them and slink out of the house and down the still empty streets. 

 

The sky was lighter now, a milky purple and orange as the sun was sneaking up on the city. It didn’t give Venom much time to get to wherever they needed to go - which was something they didn’t know.

 

Eddie’s head was vacant of any clear thoughts, focused on keeping Jamie safe from underneath the layer of slick skin. He didn’t notice the much slimmer figure catching up to them as they leapt across rooftops and along buildings just as seamlessly as they did.

 

He sensed the strange feeling against Venom’s back after, as they stopped their swinging and turned around in time to see their pursuer land on the rooftop, steadying themselves on the ground. Venom pulled a thick web string from their back, letting it fall to the ground as they resumed their defensive stance, looming over the person.

 

**_“Who are you?”_ **

 

“Who the hell are  _ you?”  _ The surprisingly squeaky voice replied back, the slowly rising sun reflecting the red and blue hue of the suit he was wearing. Eddie remembered who this person was now: Spiderman. One of the Avengers.

 

Not someone you want to run into when you eat heads and organs almost every day. Or when you have a baby in danger. But, not someone who’d choose death over babies. 

 

**_“We have no time for your foolish games, infant.”_ **

 

“Hey! I am  _ not  _ a kid!” He shot back, gesturing disappointment with his arms. “How many times do I have to tell people that?!” 

 

  1. _He doesn’t want trouble._



 

**_He wants to hurt us, Eddie._ **

 

_ He’s a kid! Just let me talk to him, okay?  _

 

**_If he lays a finger on you, I am taking his head in one bite._ **

 

Before Eddie could debate it anymore. Venom melted away, letting Spiderman see the exhausted, baby-holding Eddie. Immediately, his posture loosened, before coming closer to the two. “I…” The teenager’s shock was clear, but he tried to keep his stance. “Karen? Can you run a, uh, analysis?” Eddie cocked his head slightly, vision still adjusting to the sunrise. 

 

**_He calls his symbiote Karen. How interesting._ **

 

“Look, sir, your baby’s not doing that, uh, well…” Scratching the back of his head, he seemed to avoid eye contact even under a full mask. 

 

“B-but I can take her back to Stark-” That was where Eddie had to stop it. 

 

Neither Eddie Brock or Venom were fans of Stark Industries to begin with - to him, the guy was a rich seedy asshole. He knew that they’d have top-notch tech to help keep Jamie healthy, but would Eddie ever see her again? 

 

Her parents were dead, her designated caregiver was unstable and half man-eating alien, and he didn’t think that this was just some intern he was talking to. The odds were stacked high against him, and he didn’t like it. Nor did he currently have the mental capacity to weigh this kind of offer properly.

 

“No. No no no, we cannot go to Stark, okay? Cannibalistic alien-people don’t do well under the tower built by an Avenger. We’re not exactly good candidates.” Backing away from him, Eddie held on tight, feeling himself tear up again. 

 

“Sir, I’m no nanny, but…” He paused. “I don’t know what I need to do to let you trust me. Maybe this.” Pulling off his mask, Peter Parker’s thick brown waves popped out, his face pinched in concern. 

 

Eddie had his doubts about this kid, but he was barely older than 12, at least. What was a kid like this doing swinging around the city and  _ being a fucking Avenger? _

 

“I’m not a big supervillain. And you aren’t either. But she is going to die unless she comes with me.” His voice was suprisingly stern, looking at Eddie with eyes screaming  _ please  _ every possible way they could. 

 

**_We may want to eat his head, but the infant is right. Jamie will not last long._ **

 

_ “Please?” _

 

Eddie nearly gave himself a cramp holding back tears, as Peter gently took the bundle, as he stood there in baited breath, hoping Peter would keep his word. 

 

“She’s beautiful.” He mumbled, before backing away to the edge of the building. “Wait…” Eddie croaked, coming closer. Stopping in his tracks, Peter turned to Eddie, confused. “You have to keep her safe. For me.” 

 

He gave a brief nod, and like that, he was gone. Eddie’s eyes latched onto the speck of red, which quickly faded out of view as the two sped towards Stark Tower. 

 

He couldn’t stop himself from letting a few tears go, dripping off his jaw onto the air. 

 

**_We must go back home, Eddie. We must rest._ **

 

This time, Eddie did not fight. He didn’t fight the sleep that came over him too, nor did he want to.

 

\---

 

When he woke up that afternoon, he didn’t see much light. For a split second, he thought he was back at Anne’s house, next to her corpse, and that was enough to send him into a panic. 

 

Eddie hadn’t had a panic attack in a while. He’d gotten them with Anne, but she’d always been there to help him through them. But she was gone now. And it was sending him down. 

 

**_Deep breaths, Eddie._ **

 

He didn’t expect to hear Venom’s voice, but they were trying, and that was something. Eddie’s breaths were shaky, but he was trying.

 

**_Deep breaths, and count to ten._ **

 

**_One._ **

 

“Two…”

 

**_Three._ **

 

“Four…”

 

**_Five._ **

 

“...Six.”

 

**_Seven._ **

 

“Eight.”

**_Nine._ **

 

“Ten.”

 

He sat there for a few more minutes, counting to ten with Venom helping. Eventually, he let himself get out of bed, covered in sweat and ready to do buttfuck nothing for the next few hours. 

 

**_No. We are not just sitting around until you see Jamie again._ **

 

“Why not?” He shot back, heading to the kitchen and opening the fridge. “There’s nothing else to do.” Sipping on his opened beer, he leaned against the counter. 

 

**_We have to get baby things, don’t we? You humans are so fragile._ **

 

Eddie spat out his beer, wiping the rest off his lips with his sleeve, the realisation setting in. “Well, I don’t have nearly enough to cover all the shit we need.” 

 

**_Bad guys always have money._ **

 

“Yeah, but there’s too much light out. And Eddie, I need to rest.” He mumbled, putting his head in his hands. 

 

**_Now you rest?_ **

 

“Venom…” His reply was meant to be angry, he meant to say  _ something, _ but the one word he choked out sounded more desperate than anything else. His voice was more cracked and raspy than usual, and they could feel the absolute pain that simmered through him. Venom didn’t say anything. 

 

Eddie stumbled into the bedroom in silence, sitting down on his bed as he stared at his closet, and then his arms. His sleeves were covered with drying blood, his palms and fingers a faint red, the thick lines a deeper shade. 

 

  He pulled his hoodie off, replacing it with a thick sweater. It felt better, to have clean clothes on, but sleep still tugged at him, pulling him to the bed. Or maybe it was just Venom, but either way, Eddie didn’t complain. He wanted to fall asleep before he started crying again, because he wasn’t sure if he’d stop. Venom worked their sickly strange magic as Eddie could feel an unnatural drowsiness coating him and tugging his eyelids shut. For once, Eddie didn’t protest. Any peace, any  _ rest  _ was welcome. 

 

\---

 

For a split second, Eddie thought it was a dream. That he’d had a booze-fueled fever nightmare, and that even if he was still caught in the thick of his depression, Anne wasn’t dead and her baby wasn’t in some locked-up lab. 

And then when he turned over to his side, he could see a crib placed next to his bed. Boxes labeled “Baby” piled around his bed, outside his door, in wicker baskets he recognized from Anne’s house. All the pain and sadness game rushing back to him like a thick river, and he only managed to suppress his tears at the command of Venom. Not really, though; Eddie couldn’t move. At all. 

 

**_Someone is here, Eddie. I must keep us safe._ **

 

_ Where was that when Anne needed it? Or..or..Jamie?! _

 

**_You cannot provoke yourself like this at the moment. We are in danger._ **

 

_ So?  _

 

**_If you’re gone, who will Jamie be raised by?_ **

 

_ … _

 

True to Venom’s “word”, the faint but certainly there footsteps were tiptoeing through the living room. The common sounds of city life were louder, likely from an open window, and Eddie felt his eyes shut as the intruder neared the bedroom. 

 

He knew Venom would take care of the person should the need arise, but it still unnerved him to not be able to even see his guest. His anxiety was only accentuated as he heard the quiet squeaks of a newborn, and wanted nothing more than to break out of his body and take back Jamie. And yet Venom still held tight, as Jamie’s voice came closer. 

 

_ Venom, let me go.  _

 

**_Do not worry, Eddie. She is in good hands._ **

 

_ Good hands?! Who the fuck has h- _

 

“Hey, hey, hey…” A familiar, high yet masculine voice whispered, as the baby briefly stopped her whimpers. Spiderman had snuck into his apartment to drop off his dead ex-fiance’s baby, while an alien froze him in his body. He was not looking forward to telling that story. At the least, he was glad to know Jamie was alive and the avenger had kept his promise. And from the long silence inside his mind, it seemed she was in good shape. 

 

Then, just as quickly as he’d entered, Spiderman was gone. From the sound of it, jumped out the window and left to swing into the city. And with that, Venom released his grip from Eddie, who sprung away from his bed to check over Jamie. 

 

Eddie hadn’t felt relief like what he felt right then when he saw Jamie, no contraptions hooked to her body and not a single nick on her perfect pink skin, quickly doze off. He sighed loudly, before covering his mouth as to not wake her up. An envelope with  _ Eddie  _ written on it was slipped between the cushion and crib, which he opened as quietly as he could on the bed. 

 

_ Hey Mr. Brock- _

 

_ I know that was really hard for you. I’m not really a people reader, but jeez, you must’ve been going through something before I nabbed you!  _

 

_ The baby’s totally, 100% fine. She had some breathing issues when you gave her to me, but they were easy to fix, so the doc says. By the way, she was apparently a dream to work with, so fingers crossed.  _

 

_ If you ever need a helping hand, though, ring me up at 613-928-2010 . Chances are i’ll pick up, and you’ll probably know if i can’t. With the crime-fighting and all. Sorry. _

 

_ Good luck! _

 

_ Spiderman _

 

_ P.S. Congrats, too! _

 

Eddie set down the letter, leaning on the crib to look down at the sleeping newborn, snoring away. Deep, deep down, at the bottom of his heart, Eddie felt the tiniest flicker of hope.  __

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! the long-awaited 3rd chapter! 
> 
> spidey boy is finally here, and the rest of the characters should be here within the next 2 chapters :) thanks to the last comment, you really pushed me to finish this chapter.


	5. fess up

A few months had passed since that strange afternoon. A few long, sleepless, exhausted, months that Eddie had managed to get through. He had yet to call up spiderman, both out of a lack of trust and self deprecation.  _ The kid’s like, 15. What does that say about you? That you can barely take care of a fucking baby?  _ Needless to say, however, the baby was no secret. 

 

His neighbors didn’t appreciate the new addition, given how paper-thin the walls were, but everyone offered to help. Once again, Eddie refused their offers, even with Venom’s pleas to take some rest. 

 

Still, there were a few problems with Eddie and Venom’s new situation. First, people wanted to know why Eddie had this baby, when he hadn’t had anyone over or really, do anything out of the ordinary for months. He usually replied with another question, but when they wouldn’t give up the subject he said something along the lines of “godfather”. 

 

Next, this baby could not be left alone. Frankly, Eddie didn’t want to leave her alone. Jamie was always crying, sleeping, eating, or pooping. And even when she was sleeping, it scared him too much to leave her alone. He didn’t know if those agents that had showed up at Anne’s house were still out there, waiting for him to leave her side to do god knows what. 

 

That on its own wasn’t much of an issue-more of something that just came with helpless babies. But Venom needed to feed. They needed to fuel up, and when Eddie finally caved and asked Peter to take care of Jamie, he was a bit scared to see what Venom would do(not to mention leave Jamie alone). They hadn’t gone this long without food in a while.

 

The body count was pretty bad, in the scale of things. Not a single muscle or organ was left untouched, and Venom  _ loved  _ it. Eddie did too, but he did not have the time to get hooked on murder. They both had to be more careful, now that what they did would have serious consequences on more than just them.

 

When he got back, Eddie was surprised that the first thing he heard was the rush of water. Peter stood there, short with messy brown hair and over-pierced ears was washing one of Jamie’s bottles, eyes half-closed as he focused on his work. He turned to face Eddie, smiling as he dried off his hands. “Don’t worry, Jamie’s asleep.” An assuring tone to Peter’s voice, the sitter came closer to Eddie as he sighed. 

 

“Hey, uh…” Eddie scratched the back of his head nervously before continuing his sentence. “Thanks for taking care of her.” He didn’t lose his chipper attitude, brushing off his shoulder. 

 

“No problem. I used to babysit back home, and she really was a dream to work with!” He replied, and Eddie could feel a sense of relief inside Venom. “Back home..?” He spoke inquisitively, although it took Peter a second to catch on. 

 

“Oh. Now that I’m an Avenger, Mr. Stark asked me to come move here where I could be closer to HQ! It’s not that big of a move though, so don’t worry about it.” Peter was underage, but the way he held himself reminded him of Anne. He’d been able to process her death enough to not break down every time she popped into his head, so he simply nodded. 

 

**_Stark is no good for us, Eddie._ **

 

Eddie tried to shake off Venom’s comment, cutting them off from saying any more. “So, uh. Do I need to drive you home, or..?” Peter pulled down his sweater to reveal a sliver of red material and what had to be his web-shooter. “..Oh.” Eddie chuckled dryly as Peter gathered his things and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

 

“Mr. Brock, have you and your alien thing, uh-” This time, Peter was cut off by a ringing cell phone, which he quickly fished out of his pocket, grimacing slightly at the screen before pressing a button, putting on a fake smile as he waved at the phone. 

 

“Peter?” A low, stern voice echoed out of the speakers, and Eddie didn’t need to see the screen to know who it was. “Er...hey, Mister Stark! How’s it going?” He squeaked, gathering the rest of his things off the counter. “Where are you?” His face told them that he was not a very good liar, and what he said next certainly confirmed that. 

 

“I-i’m at my apartment! Why are-” “Peter, don’t lie to me. I’ve been calling you all afternoon, and now Pepper’s freaking out. And you  _ know  _ how she gets-for fuck’s sake, she’s almost due!” Peter looked off-screen at Eddie, who was more confused than anything else as the boy silently apologized and edged towards the window. 

 

“Look, Mister Stark, I dunno what to tell you! I’ll be there in, uh, ten minutes.” Peter’s hand stretched behind him as he shout out a thick white rope of webbing, giving a quick wave to Eddie as he jumped out of the window and swooped into the city. 

 

**_Eddie._ **

 

“What?”

 

**_The boy is in contact with Stark. That man means bad things, Eddie._ **

 

“Look, V, Peter’s done real good things for you and I, and Jamie. An’ it’s not like the guy’s his dad!”

 

**_If Stark cares about where the boy is on a weekday afternoon, then they are surely more than compatriots._ **

 

“What the fuck?! V, that’s disgusting! He’s fuckin’ 50!”

 

**_Not like that, dummy. We only surmise that Peter is not free of watchful eyes._ **

 

“Well, for now, nothing’s happened, and I’m not gonna bother him about it.”

 

**_If you say so._ **

 

Eddie returned to the bedroom, which was dimly lit and quiet, save for the noises coming from the window and a dry snore from the crib. 

 

Jamie had grown in some hair, which was a dirty dark blonde and sprinkled atop her head. It was hard to make out her somewhat slim face, but she was certainly asleep, and Eddie took the peace he knew wouldn’t have for long to lie down next to her, the bed right next to the wooden crib as he pressed a sore hand against the bars, Jamie’s own small pink hand a few inches away from his. 

 

He can’t help but smile, just a little bit, just enough to feel a bit of warmth at his fingertips, before he dozes off. He doesn’t need Venom’s help this time. 

 

\---

 

Both of them know Eddie only got half an hour of sleep tops before Venom peels him away from slumber, Jamie’s face turning red with cries, her hands outstretched and legs kicking around. Rubbing the grogginess from his eyes, Eddie was quick to scoop up the baby, Venom quickly speaking up. 

 

**_She is hungry._ **

 

He mutters a raspy “Thanks…” Before making his way to the kitchen, preparing a bottle of milk, muscle memory doing most of the work. Jamie’s wailing came to an abrupt stop as she began sucking on the bottle, eyes looking up at Eddie as he let out a quick heavy sigh and sat down on the couch, propping up his legs on the coffee table. 

 

**_You are a natural, Eddie._ **

 

“A natural, huh?” Eddie’s cheeks flushed, hoping it was the cold coming in from the window. To him, it was mostly routine, given that there were few things the baby could want or need. 

 

**_Of course. Many of my kind are of the motherly personality, if you could call it that. We know a natural when we see one._ **

 

“U-uh...Thanks, again. I guess.” His cheeks were burning, returning his focus to Jamie and her bottle. 

 

**_Being the father helps too, of course._ **

 

Had Jamie not been tilting her head to catch a breath, Eddie would have got a gush of milk straight down her throat, instead spilling onto his leg, which he quickly brushed off in a panic. 

 

“The _ what?! _ ” Now, he could barely stand to look down at Jamie, scared he could see himself in her. 

 

**_Her father, Eddie. That’s what you are. Isn’t it obvious?_ **

 

“N-no! It’s not obvious, V! Anne is-was married!” 

 

**_We know that deep down, you know too. It is only a matter of time until the reality sets in._ **

 

“L-look, me and Anne...fuck, we fooled around a few times, but I know damn well I took care of myself!”

 

**_Sure you did. Mr. “It’s too small”._ **

 

“Okay. I am a douche sometimes, but I am not that big of a douche! Besides, you just told me that I’m a  _ father!” _

 

It took him a moment for that to set in, before looking down at the content Jamie, sucking away as her big blue eyes looked up at him. 

 

“Fuck. _ I’m her father. _ ”

 

\---

 

Whatever Peter had done while they were away had put Jamie into a brief state of ease, giving Eddie some brief peace and quiet. Although Eddie could’ve put her back into her crib, she’d dozed off on his chest and he suspected he only had about ten minutes until she needed something else, so he lay there, the crappy tv stacked on top of books and even more books playing the even crappier show that had replaced his own. Something about celebrity gossip, although it was all the same.

 

**_…_ **

 

“What is it, V?”

 

**_What was Anne like?_ **

 

“Well, uh...don’t you know? From lookin’ through my memories an’ the like.”

 

**_I guess I know, but it is not the same as how a human being retells it in the moment._ **

 

“She was certainly not a quiet one, I’ll tell you, or um, us, that.” 

 

**_She was a lawyer._ **

 

“Yeah, but...she was never one to stand down. Sometimes we’d be at dinner, and she’d be like, ‘Hey! Your soup should’ve been here an hour ago!” And stuff like that. Unless, y’know, her firm to shut up. That job paid big dollars.” 

 

**_That makes no sense. You were a reporter._ **

 

“Yeah. I guess it doesn’t make any sense.” Eddie let out a dry chuckle, stopping quickly as Jamie made a weak yawn, thankfully still asleep. They both noticed how nervous he’d been, just for that one moment, that something was possibly wrong with her, and how relieved he was after the fact. 

 

**_We remember when you almost disliked Jamie. As you humans say, time flies._ **

 

Eddie remembered when he first held Jamie, as a new life wailed in his arms and another life was snuffed out a foot away from him. For another moment, but this one has been  _ infinitely  _ smaller than any other, he’d almost wished she wasn’t alive. Almost. 

 

For some reason, he felt regret at that- a regret he’d forgotten people could feel. A regret that brought tears to the edges of his eyes, as Jamie snored away on his chest. How could anyone have any negative feelings toward someone who’d been so  _ helpless?  _ Why had he ever even considered blaming her? 

 

**_Do not cry, Eddie. We are here to console._ **

 

A thin inky tentacle snaked up his cheeks to wipe away the built-up tears, letting out a distorted sigh. 

 

**_We recommend you try not to think, either. You must observe your thoughts, like us._ **

 

This time, Eddie wiped away the remainder of his tears with his shaking hand, sniffing hard. “I-it’s okay, V, sometimes humans just have to cry a little bit. Y’know, to let out that extra bit of steam, or get somethin’ off their chest.” 

 

**_Literally?_ **

 

A thicker tentacle appeared, wrapping itself around Jamie’s torso gently as another appeared to support it. In a hurry, Eddie swatted them away, their tendrils shrinking back into him. “No, stupid! Emotionally.” Once again, Jamie squirmed around mid-sleep, stretching out her arms and legs.

 

**_She is giving you a hug, Eddie!_ **

 

“Yeah, V. She is.” He laid a much calmer hand on her back, his eyes watching her body rise and fall ever so slightly as her cheek held up her head. “Babies are good at that.”

 

\--

Peter couldn’t come babysit as often as others could, but then again - he was an avenger. And with Tony Stark right behind him, Eddie didn’t want to blow his chance with the kid (who, regardless of spidey-powers and billionaire father figures), was a joy to be around. Jamie loved him to bits, crying out in happiness whenever he came to visit. Which wasn’t as often, but everyone appreciated the company.

 

It was a breath of fresh air for the two - Eddie was never good at friends, and although he’d  _ technically  _ gotten on with Dan whenever he visited Anne, there was a slight tension. And Anne was...well, Anne. She walked the line of supportive ex and friend with benefits, and she walked it well.

 

Peter had so much potential. Eddie saw a little bit of himself in him, and managed to see how someone like Stark could take him in. Who wouldn’t? Even though he’d sometimes ask a few too many personal questions about Venom(some of them which Venom answered, surprisingly enough), it proved to him that Peter was always observing and learning. 

 

Speaking of Peter, his contact was on Eddie’s phone screen, vibrating as he picked it up off the counter as Jamie still sat in his arms. “Heh! Sorry about the abrupt departure, Mr. Brock.” It took Eddie moment to respond - for a second, he thought it would be Tony at the phone, screaming at him to piss off and leave Peter alone. “Well, as long as you’re safe and sound, kid.” He sounded in a hurry, numerous voices panicked and overlapping in the background.

 

“A-anyways, I dunno when I’ll get time to say this next, but I’ve been doing some poking around your ‘records’ and I think if I can pull some super-secret strings, I can help you and your alien, erm...buddy, get outta there!” There was a zipper being pulled, and more panicked arguing. “Peter…? What are you talking about?” 

 

“You’re moving, Mr. Brock!”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall knew it was coming. i suck at twists lmao
> 
> anyways, peter's here! tony's here! pepper's here! EVERYONE'S FUCKIN' HERE!!!
> 
> which means its symbrock time baby ;))
> 
> ALSO THNX FOR 1k HITS!!!!!! 
> 
> my tumblr is chicknthigh so come yell at me for being a bad writer


	6. alone time 1

Eddie said yes, obviously. 

 

He really did like his tiny little apartment, and all the weird quirks(like the texas-shaped stain on the bathroom ceiling), but now that he had a baby and a cannibalistic alien to take care of, the small space just wasn’t going to last that long. 

 

Peter assured him all expenses were paid for, and that the house would have top-notch security, even though Eddie was part hulking-human-eating-alien. From what pictures he’d seen, the property was a townhouse, hidden behind thick trees among other Stark-Avenger-whatever-the-fuck houses. Thankfully, they were still close to the inner city and Venom’s meals, which often tried to break into the seemingly vacant house. 

 

On a cloudy afternoon, Eddie and Venom packed up shop, and took all their stuff(although, it was more like Jamie’s stuff, with all her toys and whatnot), and quickly settled in. At least, Jamie settled in. 

 

The living room had a window that could give ample sunlight, and sometimes she’d sit there in Eddie’s lap, limp in the rays of sunshine as she bathed in vitamin D - it was painfully clear in these moments how even though Eddie was her father, she was so unlike him. So...outgoing, and optimistic. Not like she’d know how to be anything else, though; and despite their opposing personalities, Eddie couldn’t deny she was the light of his life.

 

Eddie Brock, never one to catch baby fever, was totally in love with Jamie. He adored her, even when she wouldn’t stop crying and tugged on his hair and screamed so loud he thought Venom would split away. Despite all that, he never stopped loving her. Just like Anne. 

 

Venom began to help Eddie raise Jamie, too, once he trusted them to not drop or devour her when their tentacles would cradle her as Eddie prepared her food or cleaned her room. It helped him immensely, and left Venom with something to do when they weren’t chewing off heads. 

 

One morning, Eddie had seated Jamie in her high chair, feeding her as rain pounded outside and she pounded her own fists on the seat’s tray as she could barely contain herself. Jamie was quite the energetic baby in general, always squealing and babbling away which Eddie couldn’t help but find  _ fucking  _ adorable. Even if it kept him up almost every night. 

 

Finally, she was old enough to eat solids, which meant he didn’t have to spend as much as before on formula. Venom had claimed they could produce milk, but that was an avenue he did not want to venture down, ever. Anyways, today’s lunch was peas and chicken, one of her favorites, according to her especially loud whines.

 

“Settle down, J, I’ll be there in a sec.” He grumbled, letting one of Venom’s tendrils stir the bowl up while he made is way back to her, the whines subsiding as he took the bowl back and took a spoonful of the mix, laughing at Jamie as her mouth was already wide open, waiting patiently. He was sure every parent said this, but he was  _ so lucky  _ to have Jamie. 

 

          Within minutes, the bowl was polished off, her eyes fluttering open and shut as fatigue from her speedy consumption slowly took over, reaching out for venom as Eddie set the bowl in the sink, the inky black hands stretching out to bring her into his arms. “Let’s get you back in bed, huh?” She gave a feeble nod, as he traversed the first floor to the stairs and all the way down to Jamie’s room, which was painted a light yellow, although the color wasn’t visible in the unlit room, its only light source leaking from between the blinds. 

 

Setting down Jamie in her crib, she made a few noises as she gave into her body and went limp, arms out splayed and her mouth open, chest raising and lowering as she made big, smooth breaths. Eddie knew she was asleep, but he stood there, leaning over the crib in awe. He never thought this would be his life. He never thought he’d be raising a baby with a parasitic alien in a giant house paid for by the Avengers. (Okay, maybe not them directly, but it sounded cool.)

 

**_Eddie…_ **

 

“Hm?” He barely had time to process anything but the thin tentacle circling his stomach, a low primal growl emanating from within his mind. His body was burning up at the sensation, something that he’d never felt before.

 

**_We wa-_ **

 

Eddie nearly fell over himself as the loud ringtone of his phone burst out into the room, as he fumbled to take his phone out of his pocket and dial it down before answering, checking over Jamie. “Uh, um, hello?” Thankfully, she only stirred for a moment. “Oh! Hey, Mister Brock.”  _ Peter.  _ He called him the most, which was nice since peter’s chipper attitude always put a smile on Eddie’s face. “I was just, uh, wondering what you were up to.” There was a noise in the background that Eddie couldn’t put his finger on, but could tell why he was calling.

 

“Not much, just...Jamie- **_Bring chocolate!”_ ** Venom pressed their humanoid mouth next to the phone before Eddie covered the mic. “ _ What the fuck, V?! He doesn’t even wanna come over! He’s a kid!!”  _

 

**_Perhaps, but he certainly loves Jamie. And teenagers always have chocolate._ **

 

“Heh. Sorry about that, Peter.” “Nah! It’s okaaaay. I was gonna ask to take her off your hands for the night, anyways.” A grin spread across the symbiote’s face as it shrunk back into Eddie. “Well, she’s sleeping right now, soooo...about 7?” “Yeah! I mean, if it’s a problem, mister Brock- ``''No, no...not at all. Seriously.” “Awesome! See you then!” 

 

Seven couldn’t have come sooner. Sure, he loved Jamie more than he knew possible, and Venom always helped out, but babies were  _ so fucking exhausting.  _ He’d gone without sleep for a week when he worked in journalism, but that would’ve been a gift from heaven compared to the miniscule amount of sleep he’d gotten in  _ months.  _ He could even sense some fatigue in Venom, although that may have had to do with the lack of brains. 

 

Peter usually dressed in some corny science pun shirt and jeans, but tonight his outfit consisted of sweatpants and a hoodie that did not fit at all, but still stayed on him, as he rubbed his eyes and shot Eddie a toothy smile. “Hey, Mister Brock!” He said, before looking down at Jamie (who Eddie held in his arms), already taking her off his hands and cooing, Eddie barely able to suppress a sigh of relief. 

 

“When should I be back by, Mister Brock?” Dismissing him with a wave of his hand, he replied “You can call me Eddie, squirt. And you’ve got good judgement-whenever she gets sleepy.”  He gave a quick nod, before Eddie leaned down and planted a kiss on Jamie’s forehead. “And you, miss, better be good for Peter.” She gave a cheeky smile, before Peter headed off, as Eddie stepped back and gave a loud sigh of relief and lay down on the couch, closing his eyes before a cool sensation above his face caused him to open his eyes.

 

**_Eddie._ **

 

**_We want you._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS ALMOST TIME 
> 
> FOR 
> 
> MONSTER FUCKING
> 
> and i made it short bc i just wanted to get back in my groove so yah


End file.
